Little Leo Tucker Gets Executed
Summary Nightly News with Emily Nakashima reports about the murder of Leo’s grandmother and after the police, Haven City Guard and military chase, Leo misbehaves at his grandmother's funeral and he ends up getting his stuff destroyed and he receives Warren Styled Punishments by the YankieDude5000 and his friends and allies and everyone who he had gathered. He soon got arrested again and got a grand trial at the court with the judge sentencing him to 5 days in maximum military security prison and death by being permanently sent back to the Pride Lands in Tanzania where he belongs to be attacked, teared up, ruptured, killed and eaten up by very hungry lionesses. Cast *Hugh as YankieDude5000 *Julie as Sarah West, Jelly Otter, lionesses and Sophie the Otter *Salli as Lionesses, Mary Tucker *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano Transcript Part 1: *(London, United Kingdom, October 24, 2019) *Mary Tucker: Hey, that's my car! Get back here you naughty boy! *Emily Nakashima: Hello and welcome to the BBC News. I'm Emily Nakashima. Tonight, we have got some breaking news about the 7 year old British rat named Leo Tucker who has murdered her own grandmother named *Mary Tucker: *Daniel Tucker: Seriously, why would anyone like Leo have to hurt her like that?! She was a great mother-in-law of mine! We even have to look after her sometimes since her husband Marcus passed away 3 years ago! *Male British Police Officer: We're about to chase Leo Tucker. I noticed that he had stolen his mother's car, even though he's too young to drive. Hopefully, we will arrest Leo Tucker when we catch him! Part 2: Leo Tucker disrespects his grandmother's funeral/Gets his stuff destroyed and demolished *Daniel Tucker: Leo Tucker, since you've been causing lots of trouble! *Shimajirō Shimano: While your family destroys everything in your room, my wife Mimirin Midorihara and I will beat you up severely once and for all! *Leo Tucker: No! (X40) *(30 minutes later) Part 3: *(October 25, 2019) *YankieDude5000: I'm YankieDude5000. These are all of my friends and allies and everyone who I had gathered and more! *yungdeez100: I'm yungdeez100. You're the top 100% pure bad user for making fake VHS openings and making violent threat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and wife! *Sarah West: I'm Sarah West. If you dare kill more people, I'll make grounded videos out of you! *WRJ WRJ: I'm WRJ WRJ. You're mostly in Dead Meat now! *Gfourtx: *Sophie the Otter: *Hiroshi Sugimoto: *Peanut Otter: *Butter Otter: *Jelly Otter: *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano. I'm very furious at you for murdering your grandmother yesterday night! *Torippii Sorano: I'm Torippii Sorano. I had enough of you and your fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings and your horrible behavior! *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. My husband Shimajirō Shimano and I can't stand it about you not listening to us! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. I can't take it anymore of you disobeying our rules! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. You're an ultimate bully like Kai-lan Chow and her bratty friends and the evil Fletcher brothers! *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. I'm so angry at you for getting strongly expelled from school by breaking Mr. Oakwood's leg! *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. My wife and I don't like it when you destroy public places and cause trouble on the internet! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. I'm mad at you for putting nonsense and horrible comments onto innocent user's videos! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. I'm mad at you for deleting someone else's comments! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. You're an ultimate bully like Kai-lan Chow, Tolee, Hoho, Rintoo, Lulu, Dora the Explorer, Gage, Buttface, Tobias James, Pedro and Edro, Warren Cook, Moe and Joe, Penny and Mitch, Alice, AYBAYBAYDOG1, ShimmeringNight, Austin and Anthony, Diego and Denzel and Andy Panda! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. My wife and I hate you and we hate your videos and your horrible behavior! *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. My husband Akio Toriyama and I are done with you!! You're nothing but a horrible user on YouTube and a bratty British rat! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. When you die, your friends won't be able to revive you anymore because they're all in jail! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. I'm sick and tired of you doing nonstop making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings, causing trouble at and destroying public places and getting into trouble at school! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. I can't believe you murdered your grandmother yesterday night! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. Leo Tucker, after you get executed, your UTTP friends will be executed next! Why?! Because they're major bad users like you! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. I heard that you went to Chuck E Cheese's while grounded! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. I heard that you went to Warner Bros. Studios in Burbank, California, USA while grounded! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. We told Santa Claus that you're not getting anything for Christmas for the rest of your life! *Tamasaburo Hyodo: I'm Tamasaburo Hyodo. You're nothing but a bratty British rat for all of the horrible things you did! *Katsumi Tachibana: I'm Katsumi Tachibana. We told the Easter bunny that you're not getting anything for Easter for the rest of your life! *Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro. We called every single movie theater in the United Kingdom, Ireland, Canada, the United States of America, Australia and New Zealand to permanently ban you from seeing Marvel, DC Comics, DreamWorks, Paramount, Nickelodeon and FUNimation movies! *Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata. I called every single Grand Prix in Japan, South Korea, Taiwan, Singapore, Malaysia, Indonesia and in the European Union to permanently ban you. *Ms. Shikako Shikano: I'm Ms. Shikako Shikano. If you make me bawl extremely harder again, you'll get busted by the GTA Police and the Haven City guards! *Ms. Inuko: I'm Ms. Inuko. If you dare tickle torture me again, you'll get sent to the Baron's Fortress! *Ms. Kūko: I'm Ms. Kūko *Patty Rabbit: I'm Patty Rabbit. Every YouTube account you made will be terminated! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear. I'm sick and tired of you putting horrible comments onto innocent users' videos, spreading lies on the internet, getting into trouble at school and making fake VHS openings! *Fanny Fox: I'm Fanny Fox. If you dare call me a crybaby again, I will really kill you with my tantrums! *Mason Saitō: I'm Mason Saitō. If you touch Fanny Fox's feet again, I will really stab you with my tanto knife! *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Suzie Squirrel. If you make a grounded video out of me, you will be sent to Mental People's Home! *Kevin Yoshida: I'm Kevin Yoshida. Don't you even think about trying to destroy Maple Town! *Roxie Raccoon: I'm Roxie Raccoon. If you dare beat me up again, Marurin Sasaki will beat you up! *Richard Tseng: I'm Richard Tseng. All of the Nickelodeon, Star Wars, Paramount, FUNimation, Marvel, DC Comics, Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and Turner Broadcasting System characters said they don't want to ever see you again! *Danny Dog: I'm Danny Dog. I'm 100% way better than you! *Clara Murakami: I'm Clara Murakami. If you make a grounded video out of me, I will call the cops to arrest you! *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Murdering your grandmother yesterday night made me eats lots of food! *Angry German Kid: I'm Leopald Slikk also known as the Angry German Kid! I'm going to beat your ass up with my keyboard! *Mario: I'm Mario. If you make a grounded video out of Weatherstar4000video, I will shoot fireballs at you! *Luigi: I'm Luigi. You need to stop bullying innocent students at school! *Yoshi: I'm Yoshi. If you dare try to kill my friends, I will swallow you up and you'll become an egg! *Princess Peach: I'm Peach. You will go to summer school in every summer for the rest of your life! *Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. You will go to night school every night for the rest of your life! *Princess Rosalina: I'm Rosalina. You will be doing lots of chores and community service! *Toad: I'm Toad. You can only play well-received Nintendo games for the rest of your entire life! *Toadette: I'm Toadette. You should've never played Call of Duty games in the 1st place! *Toadsworth: I'm Toadsworth. If you mess with me, I will whack you so hard with my cane! *Fox McCloud: I'm Fox McCloud. I heard that you went to Warner Bros. Movie World in Australia while grounded! *Kirby: I'm Kirby. If you team up with Cobra Commander, you'll get busted by the GTA Police! *Captain Olimar: I'm Captain Olimar. If you beat up Igor the Mii, I will send you to the Planet Pikmin to make you die by the poison oxygen! *Mr. Game & Watch: I'm Mr. Game & Watch. If you dare get me expelled from school, you'll get busted by the GTA Police! *Captain Falcon: I'm Captain Falcon. If you salute on Go Diego Go, I will kill you with my Falcon Punch! *Ness: I'm Ness. If you spray Fanny Fox with crybaby gas during Bambi, I will kill you with my PK Starstorm! *Bowser: I'm Bowser. If you team up with Kai-lan Chow and Dora, I will attack you with my belt! *Bowser Jr.: *Buddy Bro: I'm Buddy Bro. *Fievel Mousekewitz: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings? *Tanya Mousekewitz: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. I heard that you were putting swearing comments onto innocent users' videos! *Toni Toponi: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. Leo Tucker, you have gone way too far! *Bridget: I'm Bridget from An American Tail. I'm very furious at you for killing your grandmother yesterday night! *Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. I'm so angry at you for killing your grandmother yesterday night! Shame on you! *Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby from The Secret of NIMH. You're considered to be the worst YouTuber and troll in the entire history! *Jenny McBride: I'm Jenny McBride from The Secret of NIMH. *Justin the Rat: I'm Justin the Rat from The Secret of NIMH. *Basil: I'm Basil the Great Mouse Detective. *Olivia Flaversham: I'm Olivia Flaversham from The Great Mouse Detective. The only things you will eat are fruits and vegetables! *Jake the Kangaroo Mouse: *Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam. If you steal my ROFLcopter, my tacos and my IWAY Cookies, I will kill you with my AK-47 gun! *Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike. If you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will really kill you with my tantrums! *Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary. If you call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will get even worse! *Microsoft Anna: *Microsoft Zira: *Radar Overseer Scotty: *Beulah: *Hiro Hamada: *Baymax: *Nick Wilde: *Judy Hopps: *Moana: *Maui *Aang: *Katara: *Sokka: *Toph: *Zuko: *SpongeBob SquarePants: *Patrick: *Squidward: *Sandy Cheeks: *Mr. Krabs: *Timmy Turner: *Cosmo: *Wanda: *Chester: *AJ: *Jimmy Neutron: *Carl Wheezer: *Sheen Estevez: *Cindy Vortex: *Danny Phantom: *Sam Manson: *Tucker Foley: *Jenny Wakeman: *Sheree: I'm Sheree from Julius Jr.. You'll not watch my show anymore because it's made by Nick Jr. and if you dare tickle my feet again, you'll get even more worse! *Daisuke Hashimoto: I'm Daisuke Hashimoto. If you tickle torture my girlfriend Sheree again, I will behead you with my wakizashi! *Blue91233: I'm Blue91233. *RedStorm20025: *AsherComedian2001: *Dorie Goodwyn: I'm Dorie Goodwyn. *Reanne Griffith: I'm Reanne Griffith. *Mirabelle Haywood: *Ellie Craft: *Linda Procter: *Anna Robinson: *Hannah Johnson: *Postman Pat: Sorry I'm late. I'm Postman Pat. When will stop spreading lies on the internet? *Mrs. Sakurai: I'm Mrs. Sakurai. You are a number one bully, criminal, terrorist, jihadist, vandal and mass murderer in our school! *Mr. Yoshihara: And I'm Mr. Yoshihara. You are a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad student of mine! Also, you're strongly banned from school forever permanently for killing your grandmother yesterday night! *Mrs. Sakurai: I agree with everyone! *Mr. Yoshihara: Part 4 Finale: * *Female British Police Officer: Alright, it's time to go to High Court of Justice in Strand, City of Westminister, London! * *Male High Judge: Hello there. Thank you all for coming and welcome to Leo Tucker's grand trial for the murder of his grandmother *Male News Anchor: From GoAnimate National Network, the GNN News update with *Marcel Rabbit: Good evening and welcome to the GNN News. I'm Marcel Rabbit from Maple Town. * * * *Mimirin Midorihara: Now, get off! * *(The very hungry Lionesses begin to attack Little Leo Tucker as the TV Static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign saying LOSER: LITTLE LEO TUCKER, the screen then fades to pitch black as the game over screen from Fire Emblem Fates plays which ends the video) Trivia *Sophie the Otter is still using the wheelchair due to being 3 months pregnant. Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Longest Videos Category:Series based on Pac-Man Category:Series based on Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Series based on An American Tail Category:Series based on The Secret of Nimh Category:Series based on Super Mario Bros. Category:Grounded Videos by Igor the Mii Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell